


an exercise in kissing

by professortennant



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: It always starts the same–the awkward shuffle of feet and the too-quick flick of eyes from face to lips and back. Then comes the sharp intake of breath and the shy grin. Next comes the hands, a larger, warmer one reaching out to encapsulate a smaller one; warmth spreading from the tips of fingers all the way to her chest, bubbling and rolling.





	an exercise in kissing

It always starts the same–the awkward shuffle of feet and the too-quick flick of eyes from face to lips and back. Then comes the sharp intake of breath and the shy grin. Next comes the hands, a larger, warmer one reaching out to encapsulate a smaller one; warmth spreading from the tips of fingers all the way to her chest, bubbling and rolling.  
It’s silly that it’s taking this long, it’s just a kiss, they’ve done it hundreds of times (and done much, much more than kissing). But this is how it always starts, like it’s their first kiss all over again.

Finally they break because they feel like giggling children and their faces are too hot from the blood rushing in their cheeks and his nose bumps against hers and her bottom lip misses and catches more chin than anything.  
They pull apart, smiling and giggling because kissing is messy and even though they’re pretty damn good at it, it’s always different and they always miss (sometimes it’s better because of it, when they’re so desperate to make skin contact they can’t aim properly). 

He smiles, wide and free and light, and she tilts her head, tongue between her teeth and swinging her hips side to side. He lifts his hand and cards his fingers through her hair, liking the way the strands catch on his hand and the way it makes her gasp and lean into his touch. His palm is warm beneath a cool cheek, chilled by the wind but still warm from her blush. 

She lets her hand fall on his hip, fingers curling around the jut of his hip bone and thumb rubbing back and forth on smooth skin which makes him shudder and push closer into her personal space, hips and bodies an inch apart, itching to close the distance with some well earned friction.

He mutters something suave and cheesy, something like, “Where were we?” because he’s used up his favorite one liner on a Game Station or Satellite 5 years ago.

His head is tilted to the side, hand firm on her face, anchoring her and grounding her to him and this moment.  
She’s shivering from the cold and leaning up into his body, raising on tip toes to reach better, her spare hand curling up and around his neck and ears, scratching faintly at the skin beneath close cut hair.

Finally, his top lip is slotting between her mouth so that he is gently sucking on her bottom lip, full and pink and begging for attention. His tongue is a tease, coming out in playful swipes before retreating, sealing it behind a closed mouth.

He pulls away and pecks once, twice at her mouth, grinning at her impatient whine.

He places a chaste kiss on her forehead and places his chin on top of her head, nuzzling briefly. Her voice is muffled into the leather of the jacket, her hands still hot on his body. 

“That’s it? All that build up for….that?”

He pulls away, mock glare fixed firm on his face. “What, you weren’t satisfied?”

She shakes her head, already raising up on her tiptoes to get what she wants. “Not even close.”

Her kiss is less gentle, it’s desperate and demanding and he barely has time to mutter out an, “Impatient ape” before she’s pulling at his lips with her teeth, biting and nibbling and licking, soothing the angry flesh with a cool tongue.  
Her hands are insistent on his body, roaming from sensitive ears (he still shudders when her nail scrapes the outer shell) to the jumper-clad chest hidden behind a thick leather jacket.

He slips his leg between hers, bringing their bodies closer, creating a teasing friction that’s just on the side of unsatisfying, taunting them with the promise of pleasure.

He lets her control the kiss for a few moments before gently pulling on her hair and opening her mouth to him, his tongue sweeping in and taking careful inventory. He recognizes the bitterness of her tea from the morning and the sweetness of the cream in her donut earlier this evening. There’s a hint of strawberries and he’s not sure if that’s just something inherently Rose that he’ll never escape, not even when his body is burning under the time vortex and he’s something besides this war torn soldier with too big ears.

Her whimper and groan beneath him brings him back into focus and he slips his hand down the thin column of her throat, teasing at her pulse point and pressing down on the vulnerable skin. He loves the life and vitality he feels there.

Much to her protest, he slows the kiss, easing his tongue out of her mouth (even as hers makes its own attempt at a chase) and pulling away, finishing the kiss with a few chaste pecks to her mouth.

She sighs and fits her head under his chin, tilting her head back and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw, the hint of stubble teasing her tongue, scraping gently. 

Her arms wrap around his midsection tightly, a vain attempt at burying herself into her body, absorbing everything about him and this moment.

The Doctor’s gentle rumbling voice, thick and Northern accent rolling over her body, “Was that more satisfactory?”

She nods against his chest, “Much.”

It always starts and ends the same.


End file.
